Gilgamesh, Cecil Harvey, and Lightning Heroic Battle
"It appears that parts of the dimensions some of our extra-dimensional teammates came from are indeed being fully affected by the Incursions: multiple creatures that Lightning has identified as "Manikins" are coming in from a semi-Incursion-based rift. She, and a few others initially from these dimensions, are being sent to eliminate their leader, a being called "Garland", and keeping these creatures from spreading." - Battle Description Heroes Required: Gilgamesh, Cecil Harvey, Lightning Battle Exclusive Passives (Heroes): *All 3: Cycle of War (Each successful hit adds one "EX Charge" to individual) *Gilgamesh: Gilgamesh Morphing Time! (All attacks by Gilgamesh deal 50% more damage; All Charge Times for Gilgamesh's attacks are reduced by 2; Activates after 7 EX Charges are accumulated) *Cecil Harvey: Job Augment - Dark Knight (All Magic Attacks by Cecil Harvey deal 75% more damage and inflict Bane on the enemy; Activates after 7 EX Charges are accumulated); Job Augment - Paladin (All Magic Attacks by Cecil Harvey deal 75% more damage and restore 20% health to all allies; Activates after 7 EX Charges are accumulated) *Lightning: Omega Weapon equipped (All Attacks by Lightning deal 50% more damage; All attacks gain Fatal Blow and Adamantium; Activates after 7 EX Charges are accumulated) Battle Exclusive Passives (Villains): *Garland: Cycle of War (Each successful hit adds one "EX Charge" to individual); Class Change (Garland's Class changes to Generalized; Gains class ability to counter-class of attacker; Activates after 7 EX Charges are accumulated) Potential Gear Reward: *Random Deploy Gear *Rift Empowered Iso-8 (Gilgamesh-only Empowered Iso-8: "I'm not going back to the Rift" - 50% chance to remove Dark Void from self or allies, if attacked; Immune to Bane; Attacks that would reduce health to 0 have a chance to reduce health to 1% instead) *Redeeming Empowered Iso-8 (Cecil Harvey-only Empowered Iso-8: Twilight Knight - Chance to protect Allies from Single Target attacks; Counters blocked attacks) *Rebellious Empowered Iso-8 (Lightning-only Empowered Iso-8: Thunder - Immune to Fear Effects; Counters attacks with Fear and Stun effects) Enemies: *Wave 1: Fleeting Flash Manikin (Tactician), Fallacious Giant Manikin (Scrapper), Delusory Knight Manikin (Infiltrator) *Wave 2: Delusory Warlock Manikin (Blaster), Warrior of Antiquity Manikin (Bruiser), Phantasmal Girl Manikin (Generalist) *Wave 3: Garland (Bruiser/Tactician), Fallacious Tree Manikin (Bruiser), Imaginary Champion Manikin (Tactician) 'Dialogue' Pre-Battle *Garland: So, you have arrived here as well. *Garland: No matter...our victory is inevitable: my manikins outnumber your forces. *Lightning: Do you not recall that numbers don't determine everything? *Lightning: Remember how myself and some of my comrades were able to stop your manikins during the 12th cycle? *Garland: Which is irrelevent. The power of this "Isotope-8" is more than enough to make up for the manikins' short-fallings. *Cecil Harvey: Even you use Iso-8? *Garland: But of course: anything that is bound to give me an advantage is bound to receive my attention, and Isotope-8 is no different. *Gilgamesh: HAH! It will take more than just some radioactive space crystal to stop US! *Garland: You sound confident: let's see if you can back it up! During Battle Post-Battle *Cecil Harvey: We stopped the Manikins, but Garland escaped. *Director Fury: How did he- *Lightning: Exdeath arrived and opened a portal for him to hop through. *Lightning: If Exdeath is here as well, it's possible there are others here as well. *Tony Stark: Well...I guess we better get to know these guys, then... *Tony Stark: Maybe you three can shed some light on them for us. *Lightning: On our way back now. Battle Strategy Trivia *According to this Heroic Battle, Lightning, Cecil, Gilgamesh, and Garland all remember the events of Dissidia Duodecim (12th Cycle), which suggests Cecil and Garland recall the events of the original Dissidia (13th Cycle). This is suggested due to Lightning's 2nd pre-battle line referencing the "12th cycle". Furthermore, this is reinforced due to Garland's control over Manikins.